Fire and jealousy
by jj87
Summary: JAMKO ONE SHOT! a disastrous date, a jealous Jamie, Danny playing match maker, a woman a little too obsessed with Jamie, a kiss that wasn't meant to mean anything...how will it end? (rated T for the steamy ending)


Jamie grabbed his belt from his locker and sighed heavily as he lopped it through his jeans, looking down he did his buckle and looked towards the door when a shadow crossed him "hey," he mumbled and looked back down.

"Hey," Eddie replied and leaned against the door.

"You need something?" he asked as he slid on his jacket.

Eddie sighed and leaned against the door "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Well now you have," he said and grabbed his bag "night Janko," he said as he walked by her.

"Why are you so mad at me?" she snapped and started to walk after him "what's your problem? What did I do?"

Jamie turned back to her "you know what my problem is," he said and started to walk on again.

"You're mad because I'm going on a date?" she asked.

Jamie stopped and closed his eyes tight, he was jealous as hell but she could never know. Opening his eyes, he turned back to her again "have you not learned your lesson after the drummer guy?"

Eddie rolled her eyes "not this again."

"Yes, this again!" he hissed "Eddie, the guy followed you home and robbed your apartment, I told you this online dating thing was a bad idea. You don't know this guy, I just don't feel comfortable with you meeting up with a total stranger. You'll be alone, what if something happens? What if it's worse than last time?" he vented.

"I'm not as good looking as you Reagan!" she snapped "I don't have guys falling into my lap like you do! So what if I set up an online profile? It's a bit of fun, it's a date, we'll have dinner a few drinks, then I'll be going home…ALONE!"

All Jamie heard was 'not as good looking as you' "Eddie, you're beautiful, funny, smart, kind, caring and incredibly brave. Any guy would be lucky to have you, I don't know why you feel you need to do this...you're perfect the way you are."

Eddie bit on her lip and looked away, she was crazy about him but he could never know. Sighing she looked back at him "I'm tired of being alone Jamie, I'm tired of being dumped because of the job, or led on by some idiot that has commitment issues, or a booty call from a guy that's only calling because he didn't hook up with someone else…I want someone that loves me, that's happy to spend time with me-even if it's just lying around on the sofa."

"Eddie," he said and stepped closer to her "meeting up with guys you met on the net is not a good idea. How many stories have we heard about this? How many times has someone been reported missing after they met up with someone online?"

"I know," she muttered and pulled her bag over her shoulder "but I can't think like a cop all the time," she said and walked by him "I'm not getting any younger…night Reagan!" she called and slipped outside.

…

A while later Danny arrived at the bar and walked inside, scanning the place he found Jamie at the bar looking into his beer "damn Janko," he sighed and walked to him, he knew the look all to well "hey kid," he said and clapped him on the back as he sat down "why the long face?"

"Hey Danny, nothing, I was just thinking," he replied.

"Don't lie to your big brother, what's going on?"

Jamie let out a heavy sigh and sat back in his seat "Eddie," he started.

"I knew it," Danny scoffed "why don't you just get a new partner and marry the girl? You're totally in love with her."

"I am not," Jamie scoffed back "you know what, just forget about it," he huffed stood up.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Danny said and pulled him back down "what's going on?"

"You remember she set up that online dating profile?"

"Yeah," Danny said slowly "the drummer guy hit her place?"

Jamie sighed again "she activated it again and is now on a date with some loser."

"So, you're jealous?" Danny asked.

"No!" he huffed "I'm worried about her, she's no back up if anything goes wrong, she'll be alone, no one will have her back."

"And you told her all this?" Danny asked.

"Yes," he sighed "she said I was too protective and I shouldn't worry about her."

"She's a big girl Jamie, she can handle herself, as much as you want to keep her safe you can't. No matter what you say she's still gonna do it, and unfortunately all you can do is let her get on with it and learn from her mistakes…should she have any," he added quickly as Jamie snapped his head to him.

"So I'm supposed to stop worrying about her and just get on with my night?"

"Yes," Danny said and took Jamie's phone away as he looked at it for the hundredth time since he'd arrived. "Look, kid," he said turning to face him "I was like that with Jackie and Biaz, they told me I was too over protective I had no right butting in with who they should and shouldn't see. They were right, sure I still run checks on the guys but unless I find something they'll never know."

"I already did that," Jamie muttered.

"Did anything come up?"

"No," Jamie sighed "he's some accountant, his record is clean."

"An accountant?" Danny asked surprised "what is he, like, fifty?" he laughed "wouldn't have thought Janko wold go for that type."

"Everyone is her type lately," Jamie muttered.

"Everyone except you?" Danny asked watching him closely.

"What? No, I told you to drop that," he replied as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Look Jamie," he said and wrapped his arm around him "I know you're in love with the girl, you know, Erin knows, Renzuli knows, dad even knows-everyone knows. Cut the bull, grow a spine and ask her out on a date."

"Why would I do that when she doesn't feel the same?"

Danny clapped him on the back "she's totally in love with you too, just talk to her."

Before Jamie could reply he saw her walk through the door, his face dropped as a guy walked in with her "oh no," he groaned and sunk in his seat.

* * *

Danny looked around and spotted her settling herself at a table with some guy "why would she bring her date here?"

Jamie shrugged and stood up quickly "I don't know but I'm outta here."

"No you're not," Danny said and pulled him back down "you're not going anywhere."

"I can't sit here and watch that," he huffed.

Danny downed his beer and watched Eddie make her way to the bar "go grab us a pool table, I'll get more drinks."

Waiting until Jamie had turned the corner Danny stood up and walked around the bar, sliding in beside her he waited for her to look his way "having fun Janko?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, I am," she replied.

"Why of all the places in New York city would you bring a date here?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she scoffed "didn't know you needed a pass to get in here."

"Jamie is here, but you already knew that," Danny replied.

"So?" she replied, "what has that got to do with anything?"

"Don't play games Janko, are you really that stupid?"

"I've no idea what you're going on about Danny, I'm on a date, I know I'm safe here so I suggested we come here."

"Or you're trying to make my kid brother jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped "it's no one's business what I do in my free time or where I bring anyone."

Danny moved closer to her "don't pretend you don't know my brother is crazy about you," he said and picked up his beers "that's a low blow Janko," he said and went to walk off.

"I'm tired of waiting on him to make a move Danny," she called after him "I can't wait around forever."

Danny walked back to her "he thinks you don't like him like that, he's afraid of getting his heart broken again…don't screw with him," he said and walked off.

"What took you so long?" Jamie asked as he took a beer from him.

"Ran into an old friend on his way out…let's play some pool," he said and took the que from him.

A while later Jamie was heading to the bathroom, pushing the door in he jumped back as Eddie appeared on the other side "hey," he said and kept walking.

"Hey," she replied and watched him walk away. Sighing she followed and waited outside the door.

"Stalking me now?" he asked as he walked out.

"No," she said and started to walk with him "I just wanted to apologise about flying of the handle earlier."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, forget about it…you better get back to your date," he said and pushed the door out.

"Yeah," she sighed and slipped by him "see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he nodded and walked back to Danny.

…

An hour later Eddie wandered the bar with her drink talking to people here and there, her date had got called away on business that couldn't wait…not that she believed him. Turning the corner, she stopped as she saw Jamie and Danny laughing and messing around, smiling as Jamie laughed she hopped up onto a stool and watched them-oh how she loved his smile.

Danny noticed her a while later "you got an admirer," he said and took his shot "bring her over then I'm gonna get called to work."

"What are you talking about?" Jamie chuckled and looked to where he was nodding to see Eddie on her phone "where's her date?" he asked looking around.

Danny shrugged "he hasn't passed to use the bathroom in a while."

"Back in a sec," he said and walked to the table "Janko," he greeted and leaned against it.

"Reagan," she chuckled "didn't want to interrupt brother bonding time."

"Don't be silly Janko, you're like family," Danny cut in and pulled her from her stool "and right now you gotta be me," he said handing her the que "Biaz just called, we caught a case...sorry kid," he said sending a smirk Jamie's way.

"You're leaving?" Eddie asked as he ushered her towards the table.

"Unlike you beat cops, I don't get a clock off time…see ya!" he called as he grabbed his coat and hurried off.

"Why do I feel like we're being set up?" she asked almost shyly.

"Because Danny is an idiot," Jamie chuckled and walked back to the table "your shot."

"Do you not want to go too?" she asked after she took her shot.

"No, unless you do," he said looking at her.

Eddie shrugged "I'm in no hurry."

Jamie nodded and took his shot "where's your date gone?"

"Hightailed it outta her about an hour ago with the excuse of a client that couldn't wait ten seconds after I told him I was a cop," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Jamie said and smiled sympathetic smile towards her.

"Don't gimme that look," she said and walked around to him "you're secretly happy he bailed so you could say I told you so."

"I am not!" he chuckled.

"Are too," she said taking another step to him.

Jamie held his breath when she stepped closer to him, she was that close he had to look down on her "okay, maybe just a little bit."

Eddie laughed and bumped him with her hip "he was a loser anyway, all work, work, work…your turn," she said and moved away from him.

"Hey, do you want another drink?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Sure, it's still early," she nodded.

"Here," he said handing her a beer "one more game then we'll head okay?"

"Sure," she nodded and took a swig of her beer before placing it on the table and standing up "but if I win you pay for lunch tomorrow."

"I always pay for lunch," he laughed.

"That's because you suck at everything related to sport," she laughed and took her shot.

* * *

"Hey, look who noticed you," she said when he came back from the bar a while later.

Jamie looked to a table in the corner and groaned as a woman smiled back at him "I thought I made it clear I wasn't interested."

Eddie looked over and saw the woman playing with her hair whilst staring at him and running her tongue across her lip "don't think she got the message," she laughed.

"Eddie, please, save me," he begged as she stood up and made her way towards them.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked amused.

"I don't know, lie, arrest her for harassment-anything! Eddie please, I'll do your paperwork for a month, I'll do the squad for a year please, please?" he panicked as she got closer.

"Okay," she sighed and walked to him, looking up at him she held her breath, standing on her toes she kissed him sweetly.

Pulling back quickly he looked down on her with raised eyebrows "wha-"

"Helping," she cut in and kissed him again.

This time he kissed her back, deepening it slightly, sliding his hands onto her waist he pulled her closer.

By now Jamie's admirer was back at her table glaring at the two but they didn't seem to notice.

Jamie slid his hand onto her cheek and tugged her into him as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Eddie moaned lightly and gently walked him back until he hit the wall. As the kiss heated up she slid her hands under his shirt and ran her nails up his back.

Sending shivers down his spine he reluctantly pulled back and rested his forehead against hers "I think it's time I walked you home."

"Yeah," she sighed and stole one more kiss before stepping back "I just gotta pee first," she said and hurried off.

Jamie slid on his jacket and grabbed hers from the back of her chair and went to wait by the bar for her.

"You led me on," came that annoying voice "how dare you kiss her right in front of me."

"Melanie hey," he said and turned to her.

"Don't you hey me," she snapped as she poked him in the chest.

"Woah, stop that," he said moving away from her.

"How could you do this to me?" she yelled.

"Do what?" he asked and moved away from her.

"Bring another girl here?" she yelled "how could you humiliate me like that?"

"There's nothing going on with you and I Melanie, as I've told you before, there never has been there never will be, if you don't stop harassing me I'm gonna have to call the cops," he said harshly and turned his back on her.

"Ha!" she laughed "you came on to me, you pursued me, you can't throw me away like a piece of garbage Jack!" she yelled.

"Why don't you try getting his name right first," Eddie said sliding in between them "my boyfriend asked you to leave him alone."

Melanie scoffed and looked her up and down before stalking off back to her table.

..

"Thank you, let's go," Jamie said as he helped her put her jacket on.

"I'll get my brother on to you Jack!" Melanie yelled over.

"Jamie!" Eddie yelled and swung towards her "his name is Jamie you weirdo! Jamie! Keep yelling like that and I'll have you down in booking before you can blink!"

"Don't you talk to me like that tramp!" she yelled back.

"What did you say to me?" Eddie asked angrily and went to go over.

"No," Jamie said and grabbed her "leave it, she's mad, she doesn't even know it's you Eddie."

Eddie sighed and glared at her while Jamie led her outside "you don't have to walk me home," she muttered.

"Yes I do, you know I'd never let you walk home alone," he said and tugged her along "you hungry?" he asked as they turned the corner.

"No," she muttered.

Jamie stopped in his tracks "Eddie Janko not hungry? Where is my partner and what have you done with her?"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically and started to walk on.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked tugging her back "Melanie get to you?"

"Who the hell does she think she is harassing my boyfri…partner?" she covered quickly "I knew she was a clinger but never that bad."

Jamie smirked to himself and looked down at the ground "you're jealous," he stated and looked back to her.

Eddie rolled her eyes "of her? Don't think so."

"Come on Eddie, it's cool if you are, I won't tease you," he replied.

"I didn't realise what a big head you had," she snapped and started to walk.

Jamie fell in step with her and decided to bite the bullet "you're jealous and that's totally cool because I was too-I am whenever you go out with a guy."

Eddie stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face him "what?" she squeaked out.

"You know damn well what Eddie," he said stepping closer to her "that kiss wasn't just to help me, she was gone, you could have stopped it sooner, you wanted to kiss me."

"You're reading too much into it, you asked for my help and I gave it," she said and walked off quickly.

"Eddie!" he called and ran after her "Eddie just wait a minute!"

"I'm fine from here, see you tomorrow!" she called back.

Jamie ran faster and grabbed her, tugging her until she hit his chest he slid his hand onto her cheek and kissed her hard electing another moan from her.

Eddie backed him against the wall again and deepened the kiss, she moaned again as his hands slid onto her hips and he drew her closer.

Pulling back, she quickly took a step back and cleared her throat "uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jamie quickly grabbed her arm before she could take off, he stepped closer to her so she had to look up at him "you don't kiss me like that or moan like that if you're just helping," he mumbled and kissed her again.

* * *

After another make out session Eddie pulled back and looked up at him "still wanna walk me home?" she asked.

Jamie smiled down on her and stepped back "as always," he said and started to walk.

Getting to her building she stopped "this is me," she said awkwardly.

"I know," he chuckled and looked over at her "it's late you should get inside."

"Yeah," she nodded "um…do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to," he said moving closer to her "but I think we both know what'll happen and we're not ready for that."

Eddie nodded and looked at the ground "we're just partners, right?"

"No," he said tugging her chin so she'd look up "we're so much more than that, Eddie if we're gonna do this we have to do it properly. We need to sleep on this and figure out if what happened tonight is worth screwing up our partnership."

Eddie nodded "we've been here before Jamie and I can't do it again, I'm sorry, I can't, if it means that much to you just forget it, things will be the same tomorrow," she said and hurried off.

Before Jamie could reply she was inside her main door and it closed before he got to it "Eddie!" he called and banged on it "Eddie! come on! Come back!" he called.

A few minutes of buzzing her apartment a woman came out held the door for him "thank you," he said and hurried up the stairs to her floor. Getting to her door he banged on it a little harder than intended "Eddie!" he called in "I'm not leaving until you talk to me! I'll sit here all night if I have to!"

On the other side of the door Eddie sighed and leaned her head against it, blowing out a deep breath she pulled it open "you'll wake my neighbours," she muttered and walked to her sofa.

Jamie closed the door behind him and came to sit beside her "why'd you take off?" he asked.

"Because you did it again," she muttered.

"Did what again?" he asked confused.

"The partner thing…that's all I am to you," she sighed.

"That's not true and you know it," he said moving closer to her.

"Jamie you're more worried about ruining our partnership than us being together."

"I didn't mean it like that, Eddie I want us to make a go of this, really I do," he said and took her hand "but we have to look at every angle first. We're gonna be separated, we won't be allowed to work together, one of us might even get transferred…can you handle that?"

"I have pretty strong feelings for you, I have for a while now. I'm scared, I don't want to do anything to screw this or out partnership up," she said and scooted closer to him "but I want to find out where we can go."

Jamie nodded "me too, I'm just worried about you not being with me on the streets."

"We've been separated before don't forget," she giggled and kissed him.

…

A while later they lay in silence on the sofa "Jamie?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Mh?" he mumbled back just as sleepily.

"I think it's time to sleep."

Jamie chuckled and stretched out "yeah, I guess it is, you get to bed, I'll see myself out."

"Hey," she said tugging him as he went to get up "stay?" she asked.

Jamie scrubbed his hands over his face "I'm so tired I'm dreading the walk home but I think it's the best idea."

"Boy scout," she chuckled "have you ever heard of two adults sharing a bed and actually just sleeping?"

Jamie leaned down and kissed her slowly "you're telling me you'll be able to hold it together?" he asked and teased her with a few more kisses.

"No," she whispered and kissed him, it started off soft and slow. Slowly she rose to her feet without breaking the kiss. Pressing her body against his she pulled back and wrapped her arms around his neck "you can't leave me like this."

Jamie chuckled and kissed the side of her mouth before moving to her jaw trailing kisses down to her neck "I'm doing it to myself too," he mumbled against her neck.

Eddie closed her eyes as he nipped and kissed her neck "Jamie," she groaned and slid her hand into his hair while her other hand slid down south.

Jamie felt her slid her hand into his jeans, he bit her a little harder and smiled against her as she gasped and gripped him tighter "if I don't leave now things are gonna happen and it's not gonna be soft and gentle, I want you so bad," he said and bit her neck again before soothing it with his tongue.

"Show me what you got boy scout," she whispered into his ear before he pulled her back to his mouth.

Kissing her hard he let her slide his jacket and shirt off before slamming her against her bedroom door "how much do you want me?" he whispered as his hand ran up the inside of her leg.

Eddie hitched her leg onto his hip "why don't you find out?" she panted and kissed him hard as his hand found her zipper "Jamie!" she cried out and threw her head back against the door.

"You are so amazing," he mumbled and kissed her as he pulled her jeans down.

Eddie dug her nails into his back as she was repeatedly slammed against the door "don't stop," she panted and dragged his mouth back to hers.

Jamie felt around for the door handle and fell into her room, wasting no time he dropped her onto the bed and was back on her in seconds, grabbing her hands above her head he laced his fingers with hers as he got faster, losing it altogether when she wrapped her legs around his back drawing him closer.

* * *

Lying on the bed both panting and in slight pain Eddie turned her head "you okay?" she asked and flopped her arm over his chest.

Smiling he took her hand and kissed it before placing it back on his chest "more than okay…you?"

"I'm afraid to move," she chuckled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly "I told you it wasn't gonna be gentle, you got me too riled up."

"Don't be sorry," she replied and slowly rolled on her side "that was amazing Jamie."

"Uh, thanks I suppose," he chuckled.

"Now we've got the sexual tension out of the way how do you feel about the whole thing now?" she asked.

Jamie leaned in and kissed her sweetly "I want this even more."

"Me too…what's gonna happen tomorrow?" she asked worried.

"We go to Serge and explain we have feelings for one another and want to pursue it."

"Do you think he'll be mad?"

"No, I think he'll respect us for it, I think he'd be mad if we were sneaking around behind his back."

Eddie nodded and rolled onto his chest "so we're really doing this?"

"Yeah," he nodded and wrapped his arms around her "we're really doing this."

"What if one of us have to leave the precinct?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that, but if it does I'll leave," he replied.

Eddie titled her head "it's gonna suck not riding with you every day."

"It will," he agreed "but it's better lying here with you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him "it is, it's going to take some time getting used to all the change so you'll have to bear with me."

"Eddie there's no pressure on anything okay? We're gonna take this one step at a time."

"What do you think your dad and the rest of your family will say?" she asked curiously.

"I think they'll be happy for us," he replied "all they want is what's best for me and that's you."

"Dork," she laughed "but seriously what about your dad? Won't he have something to say? He is our boss after all."

"He's my dad in this not my boss, once he knows nothing ever happened while we were partners and we went to Serge to do this the right way he'll be happy."

"Uh, what do you call this then?" she asked pointing between them.

"A hot naked cop lying next one happy cop," he laughed.

"Jamie, be serious," she laughed.

"Look," he said pulling her closer "no one has to know we slept together okay? We'll go in and sort all this out the right way and everyone will be happy."

"Okay," she yawned and snuggled into him.

"Get some sleep," he said and kissed her on the head "we're gonna have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank god it's Friday," she mumbled "then we've the weekend off."

"Plenty of time to lay about and do nothing," he chuckled.

"Night dork," she chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Night," he smiled and pulled her closer.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this, unfortunately it's only a one shot...drop** **a review. JJ.**


End file.
